Conventionally, there have been known electronic apparatuses provided on the front face thereof with panels (operation panels) including operation button, screen display unit, etc., which panels are constructed in a movable manner. The electronic apparatuses are used in car audio systems, liquid crystal display TV sets, car navigation systems, etc., for example.
Especially, in the electronic apparatuses used in automobiles, etc., various methods have been devised so that protection from theft is achieved.
For example, in an electronic apparatus for automobile use disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 123842/1997, a driving mechanism installed in the main body of apparatus is used to gradually rotate an operation panel disposed on the front face of the apparatus and then stop the rotation of the operation panel at the time when its rear face faces the front. Specifically, when the electronic apparatus for automobile use is received in the installing location in the car, the operation panel stops with the rear face thereof facing the front. Accordingly, it looks to the third person as if no electronic apparatus is installed in the car. Thus, protection from theft is achieved.
Also, in an electronic apparatus for automobile use disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 202764/2001, a holder from which an operation panel is detachable is made rotatable as described above, whereby the electronic apparatus for automobile use cannot be used when the operation panel is removed, and at the same time the installing location of the operation panel is hidden. Accordingly, the electronic apparatus is hardly stolen by the third person.
However, in the electronic apparatuses for automobile use disclosed in the two patent documents described above, on the sides of the operation panel, there is provided a mechanism for rotating the operation panel. Consequently, the area of the operation panel becomes smaller compared to the area of the entire front face of the housing of the electronic apparatus, thus damaging the operability of the operation panel, or lessening the size of the screen display section.
Also, since the operation buttons, screen display section, etc. are arranged on the same face, the angle of each section cannot be adjusted independently. Thus, the display screen cannot be easily viewed, and the buttons cannot be easily operated.